Silly Ties
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Christmas gifts and revelations! Barek/Logan


Title: Silly Ties

Series: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Pairing: Logan/Barek ('cause there ain't enough out there!)

Rating: Is there a PG-16? LOL. A little bit of smut in here!

Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' even remotely related to the franchise of Law & Order. If I did, I wouldn't be living in my parents' house. Damn it.

A/N: This little tidbit popped in my head when I was watchin' an episode and Logan was wearing that god-awful plaid tie. No smut (sorry), just a little fluff to brighten the day.

* * *

It was about that time of year again. Part of Logan hates this time of year. Usually, in the past he had been lonely. Now...this year he actually has some one to share this holiday with. In previous seasons, he turned in to a grouch and mumbled bah-humbug at every kind of Christmas decoration. 'Yup, this year is going to be different.' he thinks to himself. Imagine his surprise when he arrives home from work and finds a nicely wrapped package sitting on the counter for him. It even has a name tag with his name and a heart drawn at the end. No mention of who it's from. He doesn't have to guess, he knows. Only Carolyn could have left it. It has nothing on it saying that he can't open it now, so the little kid in him comes alive as he rips the paper to shreds trying to get at what is in inside. He stood there for a moment holding the seemingly normal rectangular box in his hands, taking a moment to ponder what can be in there. Laughing softly, he shakes the box, mumbling when nothing inside rattles. He then shrugs and opens the elongated cardboard box. To his surprise he finds a tie in there. Not just any tie though...it was another plaid tie. This one has slightly different shades for the tartan pattern but a plaid tie nonetheless. Now a bellowing chuckle escapes him...Carolyn has a penchant for noticing detail. He'll have to thank his girlfriend in the morning.

The next morning Logan put on his new tie as a show of thanks to his special lady for getting it for him. If some one ever looked in his closet, they would find that he has his plaid ties grouped by color. Normally Mike Logan is a very messy bachelor but ever since Carolyn had been staying there more and more he finally decided to tidy up a little bit. Besides, he would score more awesome points with his woman. He's disappointed a bit when he approaches his desk and doesn't see his partner sitting across from him. However, he finds a note on his desk from Barek.

_'Hey Logan,_

_Had to take my niece to school for my brother. I'll be back in a little bit._

_Wo ei ni,_

_Caro'_

A smile crosses his face when he reads and then re-reads the three words before her name. Carolyn has been making it a point to say 'I love you' in different languages so that if on the off-chance some one overheard them, they would have no idea what is being said between the pair. This note, she used Cantonese. She never ceased to surprise him in their relationship. On the outside of her, Barek uses her self-control to not give away the emotions she feels so that she can concentrate on being the profiler. Once that shell is broken though, inside she is very loving and caring. He had seen her around her niece one time and she acted exactly like a mother would. Unconsciously his smile grows bigger as he imagines Carolyn with a child, preferably their child. 'Whoa. Where the heck did that come from?' He shook his head to try and clear the thoughts, but is unsuccessful in doing so. After only sitting at his desk for about an hour, the answer forms in his head and a decision is made. Logan yells to the Captain that he has an errand to run and sprints out the building before he changes his mind.

Barek arrives back at the station after spending way too long in traffic for her liking. As she approaches the Captain's office she notices that Logan isn't at his desk. She knocks on Deakins' door and pops her head in to let him know that she is back.

"Hey Cap, where did Logan go? Did we get a call?" Barek asks, trying to sound as if she isn't worried.

Deakins looks up at her, smiling. "Nope, no call...just mounds of paperwork. Logan yelled over at me that he had some sort of errand to run and would be back in a bit."

Nodding, she turns and exits the office. She sits down at her desk and tries to busy herself with paperwork while Logan is out. The maternal side of her begins to come out as she worries about his safety. When it was only him out there driving or even getting a head start on a call, she always got worried about him. Carolyn wouldn't be able to handle being with out him by her side. Especially now since now they are going to be parents themselves. Tonight she is planning to tell him the good news. Well, at least she hopes it's good news for him. They had never spoken directly on the subject of having children. The note she left of his desk told a little white lie. She wasn't helping her brother and niece, she had been at the doctor's office getting a blood test done to confirm that it wasn't the flu she's experiencing, but in fact it's morning sickness. 'I have to calm down or others will think I'm high or something because I'm fidgeting too much.' she laughed softly at that thought passing through her head. Deep inside, Barek is nervous. It had been almost three months ago that she had taken an antibiotic for a sinus infection that inadvertently interfered with her birth control. She is going to find out tonight whether Mike Logan is a true keeper or not. 'If he doesn't want anything to do with the child....no, I will NOT go there in thought yet. I'm jumping way ahead of the situation.' she mentally berated herself for thinking foolishly.

"Hey Barek! You've come back to me!" Logan shouted across the bullpen at his partner, enjoying when she gets that look of death on her face at him. "Finally! A partner that stayed!"

""Shut up Mike!" Barek hisses out in a deep, warning voice. "Or a certain some one will get sex privileges revoked." Reclining back in her chair, she has a devious smirk when the smug look dropped off his face.

"Is everything okay with your brother? Did your niece get to school on time?" He asks, genuinely concerned about her being called away this morning.

Her eyebrows went up in surprise. More and more lately Mike is showing concern at not only her well being, but that of her family as well. He really clicked with her family when she introduced him to them. Her brothers really approve of Mike and gave him the thumbs up. Her mother told her that the next time she visited she would be engaged. "They're fine. My brother just got a late start to the day, panicked and called me to ask if I could take Maria to school."

He nods. "That's good. Say, did you know Santa left me a present overnight?" His smile spreading to his eyes.

Her smile reflected his. "Oh, I think I know. Santa likes that you are wearing the gift that was left." She begins to giggle by this point.

"I wonder how he knew to bring me my favorite design of tie? Better yet, how did he know that I had wanted this specific one?" Logan asks, humor filling the tone of his voice.

A loud giggle escapes Barek's lips, she quickly tries to cover her mouth in attempt to be quiet. "Well, I asked Santa because I love seeing my man in this type of tie. It's the silly things I love about my man, mainly his choice in accessories."

"I'm glad my corniness amuses you, sweetie." He smirks then tries to make a dent in the mountain of paperwork. "Hey, do you have anything planned for tonight?"

Barek looks up at him with a sparkle in her eye. "I was hoping that my amazing boyfriend would kidnap me tonight."

He almost chokes on the coffee he had been attempting to take a swallow of. "Kidnap? Oh, I get it...you're in to that kinky stuff."

One eyebrow of hers arched upwards at his statement. "He knows every thing I love...every spot to touch to get maximum response."

Logan's shit-eating grin is threatening to take over his lips. "Damn right sweetheart, and don't you forget it."

The rest of the work day droned on and it seemed like time was just passing slower than a snail. Both are anxious for tonight to get here, they're fidgeting at the same time, feet tapping impatiently under their desks. Deakins kept glancing out at the two and chuckling at their antics. He knew they are in a relationship, just as he knows that Goren and Eames are in one too. Any other Captain would take immediately displinary action and separate the partners. Thankfully he isn't most other Captains. He doesn't care if his detectives are involved personally, just as long as it doesn't begin to interfere with the office. Besides, his department has the highest crime solve rate thanks to these two teams. Seeing that it is already half past four, he waves for his detectives to get out of here and enjoy their holidays, and remember who is on call when.

Logan and Barek all but dash out of the bullpen, eager to get to the elevators so they can go home. This holiday, it had been decided that Carolyn would stay over with Mike. She had practically moved completely in his place, any way. Once his apartment was clean, it had a very comfortable feeling to it. That, and it was closer to 1PP than her's was. Making their way through the parking garage, their hands unconsciously joined together as they kept pace with each others stride. They reach the car in record time, Logan tossing the keys to Barek to let her drive. Oh, Mike Logan is no fool. He knows that if he doesn't to spend a night on the couch, he hands over the keys. Well, that and the fact that Barek is a safer driver than he is. Right now, if he were driving they'd never make it home. He would have to pull over and ravish her in the car. He's planning to tell her once they got settled in at home. Christmas is two days away, close enough for him. Once he has popped the question, and hoping that she says yes, he'll take her out to dinner to celebrate. His nerves are beginning to get the best of him as they are pulling up to the apartment complex. He quickly hopped out of the car and ran around to the driver's side to open the door for her. Yup, Mike Logan is becoming a better person by being with Carolyn. The trip up to the apartment seems like a never-ending journey. As Carolyn is trying to unlock the door, Mike slips his arms around her waist. He gently pulls her towards him, trying to get her as close as possible. They each shed their outer protection from the winter weather and get comfortable. He takes her hand and leads her to the couch, motions for her to stay and quickly zooms to the bedroom. Looking through his top drawer he finds the little box and rushes back out to the living room. Then he instructs her to close her eyes for a second, then open them. Upon her eyes reopening she gasps loudly at the position Mike is in.

He crouches quietly when her eyes are closed. When she opens her eyes, he has his right hand up, box open in palm with the ring shining in the light. Her gasp of shock echoes in his ears and secretly he is delighted that he causes this response from her. "Carolyn," he begins. "You started as my partner, then we progressed to lovers. You have made an honest man out of me, striving to be my best. In order to be my best, I need you by my side for live. Will you do a great honor and marry me?" He holds his breath, anxiously awaiting her answer. His nerves are so agitated that he can scream at any moment.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she slowly takes in what Mike has just asked her. To say that she is surprised would be an understatement. Never did she think that this would happen. Her heart fluttered so fast it felt like it is going to burst. "Yes Mike!" She chokes on her response. "I will be honored to be your wife." Those said tears fall in droves. Leaving trails on her cheeks. She launches herself off of the couch and in to his arms. They tightly embrace each other, holding on to the other for dear life. His hand runs in a soothing gesture through her hair, then takes the beautiful sapphire and diamond ring on her finger, it fits perfectly. Mike stands up, offering his hand to her's to hoist her up. He lifts her in his arm, swiftly making the way to the bedroom.

Mike lays her down on the bed, being so gentle with her. A few tears still escape her eyes and she blinks to chase them away. Carolyn's hands make quick work of his shirt and tie. The feral smile on her face is turning him on to no end. He is very proud that he elicits this kind of passion for him, loving every minute they spend in each others arms. Soon after he's undressed, she becomes fully naked. His eyes rake over her body, from top to bottom. The intensity of emotion she finds in his eyes takes her breath away. Carolyn whimpers meekly as his eyes burn in to her skin. He leans down to her ear, nipping and sucking all down her lobe and neck. Whispers of love are exchanged as they struggle not to lose themselves right there. She whispers, pleading with him to complete her. He, at first, is reluctant to give in so soon. He always loves making her tremble underneath him, but he gives in to her wishes. Sliding in to her can only be described as being home. She is the perfect fit for him, so tight, so wet, and stretches oh so nicely around his dick. He pauses only for a moment before starting to thrust in and out of her. Her mews of pleasure telling him to quicken his pace. This session of love making is fully charged with such electric emotion that it doesn't take long before they both approach their peaks. With one final thrust, he impales her upon his cock, and begins to empty himself inside her. Carolyn screams out his name towards the heavens, her body shaking with a violent orgasm. Mike grunts some unintelligible words before losing strength to hold himself up. Rolling to the side of her, he en-laces his arms around her and pulls her towards him, flush against his body. Tilting her head so she can look up at his face, Carolyn tries to gather her breath to speak.

"Hey sweetie. I have one more present for you for you to open right now." She informs him while pointing a finger directing him to the bedside table on his side of the bed. She is excited at his face brightening at the mention of the word 'present'. A chill passes over her body at his sudden absence of his warmth. He dives for the drawer, pulling it open and grabs the present inside. "Read the tag out loud, Mike." He grins at her, making her melt inside.

"'Happy Father's Day for a Future Father', 'signed-- Baby Logan'" his voice trailed off as the words sunk in his head. As comprehension dawned on him, a gigantic smile broke out on his face and he turns towards her. "Caro? Are you trying to say what I think you're saying?" She nods affirmative. "I'm going to be a dad?!!" Letting out a whoop he feels as if he's on the top of the world right now. Tears once again flow from the corners of her eyes as he reaches down and brings her in to a squeeze. "You have given me the best Christmas gift I could ever have wished for!" He shouts excitedly before diving in and claiming her lips. They stay lip locked as long as possible before coming up for air.

After a minute, it was brought to his attention that he never opened the box when he jumped for joy. Peeking under the lid, he sees a nice pair of gold cufflinks. They have an intricate Celtic border around the edges. Carolyn is so attuned with his likes and dislikes it's scary at times. "Thank you, Caro, and Baby Logan, I love them!"

"You're quite welcome querido. So, what do you feel like doing this evening?" Carolyn asks after taking a moment to catch her breath.

"What do I feel like doing? I feel like ravishing you over and over until you are exhausted. Want to order take-out? What's Logan Junior craving?" He murmurs devilishly in her ear.

A snorted laugh echoes through the room in partial response to his question. "No, we are not calling it 'Logan Junior'. As for craving....it isn't picky, it's hungry. Chinese works for me handsome." She answers his inquiry.

Logan chuckles as he reaches for the phone, leaving kisses along her body. "Sounds like a plan to me sweetheart. We'll eat, and then I can have you as dessert afterward." He growls slightly as he nips her neck. The upcoming year is going to be hectic, but he can't care less. He is going to be a father, and have Carolyn by his side permanently, this is the best Christmas ever.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Lemme know what you think! Please take the time to click ze button and leave a review, positive or otherwise. :D I enjoyed writing this, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
